


central park

by darthniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Central Park, Fluff and Angst, M/M, New York City, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthniall/pseuds/darthniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis and harry see each other on the subway</p>
            </blockquote>





	central park

"S'cuse me" A lady mumbled before knocking into Louis' knee with an overly large handbag. Louis looked up from the words on the page and gave the women the best glare he could muster, but she was already turned away and sitting in a seat a few seats behind him.

 

Doing his best to not roll his eyes, (he did), Louis turned back to the book in his hands to reread the paragraph the woman so rudely interrupted.

Louis was on the dirty subway sitting on one of the hard cold seats with a book in his hands to occupy the short trip back to his apartment. His roommate, Zayn, had been giving him rides to and from work since they both moved to New York a little over a year ago. Except for today, that is. He sent Louis a four-worded text:

 _from zayn:_  
 _Date tonight. Ride subway_.

So now, Louis sat on the subway for the ten minute ride across the city. There was about four stops between work and their apartment, and the subway had just stopped on the last stop. Louis looked up when the doors opened, and a stream of people went out. They were shuffling their feet, mumbling apologies to one another, and the collection of people at the station was enough to pull Louis out of his book world.

He looked through the shitty window to his right, and watched as the people went about their lives. He liked watching people walk, and talk to each other, and how they react to the world around them. It was so interesting to Louis that every single person on earth was different, and they thought different things, and they walked to different beats and different things made different people smile or laugh...

He caught sight of a young man, who waited patiently for the right train. His hands were folded neatly behind his back and he reminded Louis of a small child asking their parents for candy. That's all that was childish about him. He was tall, wearing a bandanna with an american flag print wrapped around his head, which held back his long curly hair. He was wearing a red and black flannel over a white t shirt, and jeans that were ripped at the knee and were as tight as all hell. As Louis trailed his eyes back up the very attractive man's body, he realized too late that the man was biting back a smirk while catching Louis in the act.

To make matters even worse, he had fucking dimples.

There was a long moment when Louis was frozen in his seat. His cheeks burning with the embarrassment of being caught checking someone out. In his defense, the man was something like a Greek god, and he is only human.

The man looked down to Louis' book and smiled wide. His smile had Louis feeling like his heart had melted. He pointed to the book in Louis' hands before giving his a thumbs up. For a moment, Louis couldn't remember what he was reading, or why he was even on the subway in the first place. He glanced down at the book in his hands, reminded himself of the book (the Book Thief) and gave the beautiful boy a responding smile and nod.

For a moment, the boy watched Louis watch him. Both of them had ridiculous smiles on their faces for no apparent reason.  
Louis decided that he was going to take matters into his own hands. He couldn't' let someone as beautiful as him slip through his fingers. Especially one with good taste in books. He looked pointedly at him, before glancing down to the uninhabited seat beside him, looking back to the boy with raised eyebrows in questioning.

The boy was quick to nod, but not quick enough before the doors slid shut.

Louis watched as disappointment flooded the boy's face, while his own feeling of loss was already settling in deep in his stomach.  
The boy looked at Louis sadly, before something clicked in his brain. He quickly scrambled for something in his pocket. Louis watched as a pulled out a receipt, his hands shaking as he started scribbling something on the back.

Louis was on the edge of his seat, his face almost plastered against the glass, waiting for the boy to finish. The subway shuttered back to life, and Louis panicked, wondering if the boy would get the message to him in time.

But the boy finished, slapping the paper onto the glass with a hopeful smile. The subway took off again, forcing the boy to remove his hand and fade away from Louis' sight with a look of longing in his green green eyes.

Louis looked down to the book in his hands, suddenly uninterested in the words on the pages. The lady who had hit in earlier was now speaking loudly to the person on the phone. The subway shook lightly as it made it's way to Louis' stop. As he made the long trek back to his apartment, with the book clenched in his hands, he couldn't stop thinking about the two words on the back of the receipt:

 

_Central Park._

**Author's Note:**

> im not sure if i want to continue this. i like not knowing where they end up in the future... idk let me know what you think x


End file.
